


Pleasure to Meet You

by MakotosHoe



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Boypussy, Boypussy Jeon Jungkook, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Creampie, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Hope you enjoy!!, I just realized there isnt much kissing, JUNGKOOK WEARS A FRENCH MAID OUTFIT AT FIRST, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Joon and Jackson never touch or kiss or anything.. idk..., Jungkook Has A Pussy, Jungkook cant walk for a few days after this, Jungkook's tail WIGGLES, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, M/M, Master Namjoon, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Soft Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jackson Wang, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, huh, i dont know why theres isnt a tag 4 that, it's a threesome but it's not?, jackson and Namjoon are horny, jackson and namjoon both fuck it, namjoon loves jungkook, there's so many tags, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotosHoe/pseuds/MakotosHoe
Summary: Jungkook was a hybrid. A bunny hybrid.And this is the story of him meeting his Master's best friend.orJackson looked at Jungkook's exposed ass and pussy with amazement. "Wow," he said with a chuckle and Namjoon grinned. "I know right,"Namjoon put each of his big hands on one of Jungkook's ass cheeks and he pulled them apart making Jungkook gasp and his pussy lips gently spread for Jackson's viewing pleasure.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 7
Kudos: 497





	Pleasure to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Min & Gitte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Min+%26+Gitte).



> This took me like five days to write, but I am more than happy with the results. I can't believe my first time writing NamKook is with a threesome 😭  
> ..oh well...  
> Also the people who support me to keep up my writing and encourage me, I love you 🥺💕  
> You know who you are 😉

In this world, species consisted of variations of humans and animals mixed together. No one truly knows where they originated from, how they started or even when. But those creatures of human bodies and animal features like ears or tails or claws were called hybrids. There are many types of hybrids. There's the predator type consisting of lions and wolves and even sea predators like sharks. They usually only ate meat, carnivores. Of course, they could consume other things like normal humans, but they usually preferred whatever the animal that was a part of them liked to eat.  
And then there were the prey type. The docile creatures like horses, mice, bunnies. They were softer type of hybrid, the smaller, easier to control. They were naturally sweeter then the prey types and easier to own.

Jungkook was a bunny hybrid and Namjoon had owned Jungkook for a good about of time now, maybe three months? It had been a while since he first adopted him, and the two of them had gotten accustomed to each other by now. In fact, the two were way more than just accustomed... Namjoon had adopted Jungkook knowing full well what he had in mind for his little bunny hybrid...

You see, Namjoon had researched what was the best hybrid to adopt for someone with a high libido. And Jungkook's breed came up in every search, a bunny. Namjoon scoffed thinking about the play bunny ad, everything always linked together if you looked hard enough. But anyway, he had read several articles explaining a bunny hybrid's anatomy and how theorized their kind originated and how they were best for people like Namjoon who liked to just have sex whenever possible. In their kind, even the males had women parts, only a select few of the bunny hybrids carried the title of having a penis and it was directly for the sole purpose of breeding the other bunnies to get them pregnant. After reading that piece of information Namjoon _knew_ he had to get a hybrid of this kind.

And that was when he found Jungkook.  
He was in a hybrid shelter, just becoming of age to legally engage in sexual intercourse. He was perfect. A brand new bunny hybrid that Namjoon would love and adore, and wreck with his cock. Namjoon immediately adopted Jungkooks after he had given him a sweet innocent look with those big deep doe eyes with coconut cut brown hair, and his white soft ears perking up as soon as he saw Namjoon like he knew Namjoon wanted him... God, he was perfect and Namjoon was so happy when the bunny was overjoyed at being adopted finally.

Namjoon adopted him, took him home, showed him his room and immediately began caring for him. He took him shopping for the things he'd need and clothes he liked. He'd be treating Jungkook like royalty...  
Doing this business of getting the bunny hybrid settled in, it was about three days, and on the fourth day Jungkook had turned 18. They celebrated with a glass of wine each, carrot cake because of course Jungkook liked carrot cake, and they watched a movie together, cuddling on the couch because they were already very close despite the short amount of time. He didn't know why, but they just seemed to click together... Namjoon thought that night would be the perfect night to first introduce Jungkook into the world sex. And so he did. He kissed him and touched his body, making sure Jungkook felt comfortable with him.

He took him into the master bedroom where he stayed and there was the first time he saw Jungkook naked, and the first time he got to make Jungkook moan... God, it was amazing, slowly pushing himself into his pretty puffy pussy and having the hybrid's eyes widen at his size. He loved being the first to give that experience to him... To take it from him as well... (Despite how selfish that sounded)  
The night was romantic, Namjoon made it that way on purpose so that Jungkook could feel comfortable, but after that things slowly progressed. Sexual moments became rougher, wetter. Jungkook was turning into a bit of a slut. And by the time three months had passed he had transformed from being a bit of a slut to being fully willing to do anything his Master so desired. Anything, anytime, anywhere... Namjoon was in love.

So that's why he decided to bring over Jackson today and introduce them. Recently he had Jungkook walking around the house, in a french maid dress, cleaning and tending to the house like a proper maid would. He even made him wear heels and a pretty lacy thong every day so that whenever he bent over or was up on a ladder cleaning things Namjoon could more so enjoy the view up his skirt. Not that Jungkook got on a ladder often but the point still stands...

Namjoon left the house that morning, making sure to kiss Jungkook's head and wish him a good morning saying he didn't know when he'd be back before he was off meeting Jackson for breakfast and coffee. They hadn't been out together for a while and it was time to catch up again. Their schedules were always so jam-packed full of things to do, but today they both arranged a day to just spend together as friends. And while they were eating breakfast, Namjoon realized he hadn't ever told Jackson about the hybrid he adopted.

"You adopted a hybrid?" Jackson asked over coffee his eyes wide when Namjoon mentioned Jungkookie. "Yeah, I've uh, had him for three months actually." He admitted and Jackson's eyes widened more if that was even possible. "Why didn't you tell me!?" He asked and Namjoon shrugged, "I didn't think of it, we've been so busy it just never crossed my mind to tell you," he said and Jackson nodded before taking another bite of his meal. "What kind of hybrid is he?" He asked and Namjoon finished chewing his bite of food a small grin on his face. "Ah, well, he's that special bunny hybrid I told you about a couple months ago..." He said and Jackson grinned as well.

"Dude, you're like the luckiest guy ever, those breeds are so hard to find and you found one on your first try," he said in amazement and Namjoon nodded gratefully. "Yeah, he's been a really great companion... He's so sweet and submissive," he said and Jackson chuckled. "Yeah? Care to expand?" He asked sipping his coffee as he looked at Namjoon, giving him his full attention... When Namjoon saw this he realized Jackson might've been just as interested in that breed as Namjoon was... In fact, Namjoon did remember the way Jackson got really hyped up and excited when Namjoon said he was gonna adopt that breed of hybrid if he would ever adopt a hybrid... And here he was... Having had Jungkook with him for three months and counting.

So Namjoon began to speak, explaining to Jackson about how Jungkook had been shy at first, but he let Namjoon do what he wanted with him, and he let Namjoon teach him about his body and about pleasure.... He let Namjoon fuck him however he wanted, wherever he wanted and he didn't fight back... He always made sure to moan and whimper just how Namjoon liked it while he was pounding away at the bunny's sweet cunt. Or maybe Jungkook's moans were just naturally attractive...

All this talk was getting both of them excited, thinking about Jungkook like that, "I'd love to meet him someday," Jackson said drinking more of his coffee as Namjoon watched him "Why don't... Why don't you come see him today?" Namjoon asked and Jackson's brows raised. "Really? I thought today was just for us?" He asked and Namjoon chuckled. "Well, it can still be for us.. I'm sure Jungkookie wouldn't mind having a guest during our _activities_ so..." He picked at what was left on his plate, tempting Jackson with what he was subtly offering.

Jackson swallowed his eyes fluttering several times trying to see if he was understanding this right. "You'd be okay with sharing your hybrid like that?" He asked and Namjoon nodded without hesitation. "Jungkook will do anything I tell him to, and besides, didn't we always say we'd grow up and adopt one together, and both have fun with it?" He teased and Jackson blushed a bit, pushing Namjoon's shoulder in his embarrassment. "Shut up, when we were younger we didn't mean _that_ kind of play, " he mumbled and Namjoon chuckled and nodded.

The table became silent for a moment before Namjoon spoke up again. "I'm okay with it if you are... I'm not uncomfortable seeing you naked, I have before.." He quietly mentioned and Jackson sighed, looking out the window for a moment, contemplating some things before shrugging. "I guess all that's left to do then is meet this hybrid of yours," he gave Namjoon a grin and Namjoon blushed before nodding a smirk on his face. "I'll let you pay for breakfast since you'll be using my services later," he winked and stood up, handing the receipt to Jackson for him to take the bill. "Deal," Jackson shook his hand before they went and paid for their meal.

Meanwhile, Jungkook was just humming along, cleaning up the house he stayed in with Namjoon. He was making sure all the dust was gone as best as he could get it, and everything was shiny and in place so when Namjoon came back tonight they could relax together since Jungkook wanted some of Namjoon's time on his day off as well... It wasn't fair Namjoon went to spend all day with a friend when Jungkook wanted his attention too. Jungkook pouted a bit as he cleaned, leaning over the table in the dining room to wipe it down from last night's dinner. Jungkook had just been so tired he decided to leave some of his chores for today.

Only a third of the way through wiping the dining table clean did he hear the door open. His white bunny ear perked up, listening to the door and hearing Namjoon talking with someone in another language, (was that English?) laughing with them. Oh, was that the friend he had gone out to meet for the day? Jungkook's white fluffy bunny tail wiggled in excitement as he heard them talking, hanging up their coats and taking off their shoes before walking in.

"Jungkookie?" Namjoon called out before walking past the dining room "ah, there you are," he said seeing Jungkook being a good boy and wiping off the table. "Hello Master," Jungkook greeted smiling. He had called him master since he adopted him, and Namjoon had tried to get him to call him, hyung, or even his name, but Jungkook couldn't break the habit of calling Namjoon Master. It was just... As a hybrid, it felt right to call his owner his Master.

"He calls you Master?" The other man asked in the language Jungkook didn't understand. Jackson was a bit shorter than Namjoon but very handsome looking. Especially in his black ripped jeans and his black leather jacket over a white shirt... And his dark brown hair was styled in such a nice way... To Jungkook he looked like a clean bad boy. It was hot, but Jungkook wasn't interested in anyone besides his Namjoonie.

Namjoon looked equally as handsome today in his thick denim jeans with his black shirt tucked into the material and a black leather belt in the loops of the jeans. His hair silvery black hair was styled up, his face looking clean and fresh making Jungkook want to kiss all over his face and bounce on his big cock for him like a good bun. Maybe when Jackson left he would be able to appreciate his good looks and let Namjoon know how handsome he was.

"Yeah uh, he was actually the one who insisted on it, so don't look at me like that," Namjoon said in English, properly confusing Jungkook as to why the two shared a laugh but they quickly cleared their throats and composed themselves around Jungkook. "Don't mind us, continue your work, we're just gonna be here," Namjoon said so Jungkook could understand and Jungkook nodded, smiling because he could now understand. "yes, Master," he grabbed the wet rag and continued to wipe off the table, bending over the dark wood and wiping off food crumbs from last nights dinner.

And that's when Namjoon and Jackson stood to observe. Next to each other they stood, Namjoon's arms crossed and Jackson's hands on his hips as they watched Jungkook bend over in the _entirely_ too short skirt which came up over his ass, revealing his pretty lacy thong every time he leaned over to wipe off the part of the table farthest from him. And so they began to speak, talking in English, as they had discussed on the way here, so Jungkook wouldn't understand what they were saying.

Jungkook had no idea what they were doing and saying, or that they were even looking at him. All he knew was that his Master told him to get back to work and that's exactly what he planned on doing. Anything to please his Master. Though is was odd to listen to them speak behind him in a language he didn't understand... what was so secret that he wasn't allowed to listen?

And please him Jungkook did. Observing him working in such a slutty outfit with his adorable white bunny ears and tail sticking out as he was so eager to please and submit to Namjoon's authority... And to share it all with Jackson.... Jackson looked positively enthralled with how sexy Jungkook was in that outfit, "His ears and tail are so fluffy and cute," Jackson gushed in English. "But his toned body and those thick thighs leading to a perfect ass though, wheww!" Jackson chuckled Despite how Jackson was already complimenting Jungkook, Namjoon wanted to brag on him.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Namjoon said forgetting to speak in English for that once second and Jungkook's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he continued to wipe the table like a good bunny. "Look at him in that dress, so short it exposes the perfect amount of his thighs.. And those heels" Jackson nodded along, observing every part of Jungkook as Namjoon spoke of it in English. "He's truly amazing," Jackson marveled and Namjoon scoffed. "Of course he is," he said before looking at Jungkook and practically feeling the confusion radiating off of his little bunny because he couldn't understand a thing Jackson or his Master were saying. His ears were even twitching a bit in irritation that he couldn't understand.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Namjoon started "He has a pussy," he said the last part in a bit of a quieter tone, acting as if he didn't want Jungkook to hear despite knowing he didn't understand many, if not a single word that was coming out of his mouth right now. Regardless, one of Jungkook's big flopp ears twitched, turning back to listen as he continued to work but listened to their conversation in English as well.

"Really?" Jackson asked skeptically and Namjoon nodded. "Look," Namjoon walked over and as Jungkook bent over to wipe the far side of the table, Namjoon lifted his dress and showed off the fancy panties he was wearing. "M-Master-?" he gasped quietly as Namjoon placed his big hand on the small of his back and applied a little pressure. "Stay like this bun," he said in Korean and Jungkook bit his lip between his bunny teeth and nodding, doing as Namjoon instructed and staying bend over the edge of the table. HE had no idea what was going on and it was making him a little nervous. He was being inspected like a piece of meat. It almost felt like how he was looked at when he was younger and being raised to be clean with of illnesses or diseases of any sort. So there were constant doctor's appointments and only being allowed to eat certain things. But now with Namjoon he didn't have nearly as many doctors appointments AND he was allowed to eat whatever he wanted here.

Namjoon grinned and released the pressure from Jungkook's lower back, knowing he would stay in position for as long as Namjoon desired it. "Look," Namjoon grabbed Jungkook's lacy panties and slowly pushed them down off of his ass as Jackson stepped up closer to get a better view. This action made Jungkook gasp as he felt the soft material of his thong smoothly slide down his legs, accompanied by Namjoon's hands, until Namjoon let it go and fall into a small heap around his ankles. At these actions, Jungkook was properly shaking a bit from being exposed to a man he didn't know and he didn't understand what was going on. Jackson looked at Jungkook's exposed ass and pussy with amazement. "Wow," he said with a chuckle and Namjoon grinned. "I know right," 

Namjoon put each of his big hands on one of Jungkook's ass cheeks and he pulled them apart making Jungkook gasp and his pussy lips gently spread for Jackson's viewing pleasure. Jungkook bit his bottom lip and whimpered, no longer focused on cleaning the table but focused on how Namjoon showed off his most private parts to a stranger.

"He is really sensitive and he's virtually wet all the time so I don't have to wait if I want to fuck him, stick your finger inside" He said in English and Jackson shook his head a grin on his face as he slowly inserted his index finger inside Jungkook making the Hybrid's eyes widen with a gasp at the more than unexpected contact. "You were never patient for such things anyways were you?" He said swirling his finger around and feeling the slick lining the walls of Jungkook's pussy making the hybrid whine and squirm against the edge of the table. Namjoon laughed gently squeezing Jungkook's ass, subtly pushing his hips down, silently communicating for him to stop his moving he did and Jungkook inhaled sharply in response, his hips coming to rest still against the table. "No, no I've never had patience when it comes to sex." He admitted and Jackson rolled his eyes. "It's a wonder anyone will sleep with you," he said and Namjoon chuckled "I could say the same about you," he said giving a teasing glance to Jackson who just used his free hand and punched Namjoon's arm playfully.

Namjoon grinned watching Jackson slowly finger Jungkook and cleared his throat before continuing. "But, he can get wetter," he said reaching his free hand between Jungkook's legs gently rubbing his pretty pink clit and making Jungkook gasp and cry out. "If you work him up and make him horny, rub him for a little while, he'll practically be making puddles around the house because of how much he leaks." And as he shared such dirty secrets of his pet Jungkook's eyes were wide from being played with in such a dirty fashion "M-Master-! Mmph- please-!" he begged and gripped the edge of the table lightly squirming under their hands but Namjoon ignored him.

"Look at him, he's starting to get excited and drip already," Namjoon laughed speaking about Jungkook these ways since Jungkook couldn't understand him speaking of him like a piece of fuck meat, or as if he was a piece of property.... And honestly, he was.  
But Namjoon wasn't wrong, Jungkook was already starting to get wet, his pussy lips dripping around Jackson's fingers, onto the hardwood floor and some onto his thighs, rolling sown his legs in tiny clear droplets of his arousal.

"Damn he really is, Joon" Jackson watched as they both slowly pleasured the bunny, teasing the hybrid in ways that made Jungkook whine and begin dripping thick drops of arousal continuously. "P-please," he begged confused, gasping when Namjoon decided to dip his fingers into Jungkook's entrance in alongside Jackson's fingers. Jungkook's mouth fell open and his eyes closed, small quiet sighs and moans of pleasure leaving his mouth at the stretch. Though the pleasure of being stretched ended too soon seeing as Namjoon pulled his fingers out of Jungkook's pussy to show off his dripping soaked fingers to Jackson who was eagerly fucking his fingers into Jungkook now.

"So wet," Jackson said his fingers dipping in and out and Namjoon nodded "and- and!!! He fucking tastes sweet like some candy," Namjoon licked his fingers, moaning at the taste like he always did whenever he ate out little Jungkookie. At hearing the familiar moan Jungkook was thoroughly flustered assuming Namjoon was saying something about his slick, especially with the way he just heard him lick his fingers clean of it, it sounded like Namjoon really liked how he tasted... Jungkook blushed really hard squeaking at the revelation he found out even though he couldn't understand much that they were saying.

"Come on, taste him if you want. I brought you over here to show you my hybrid, don't be so shy," Namjoon said before licking his middle finger clean and Jackson couldn't help but grin and eagerly do as Namjoon said.

Jungkook gasped when he felt Namjoon;s friend using his thumb to rub Jungkook's clit to make him even wetter. "ah- ahh~" It was like he was a slick dispenser and his clit was the button that triggered the release. The gentle rubbing in a circle that Jackson was doing was making him drip all over the place, his slick running down his legs.

Jungkook was gasping and clenching around Jackson's fingers as he fingered him. His face was completely red and his legs were close to losing their balance because of all his squirming and shaking from this uninvited pleasure, especially in his black heels. "Fuck, please-!" Jungkook gasped out his eyes opening and staring at the wall in front of him desperately as he practically poured slick out of him and around Jackson's fingers. He was getting really aroused now... Fuck, he hated how easy he was sometimes.

"Holy shit Joon," Jackson pulled his hand back away from between Jungkook's legs and Jungkook let out a relieved sigh his thighs trembling. "Yeah, he's like a lube factory all by himself," Namjoon said before Jungkook heard the sound if fingers being licked off and hums of pleasure filling the room. "Oh my god he really is sweet like candy," Jackson finished licking off his fingers before he squatted down behind Jungkook and placing a hand on each of his cheeks and gently pulling apart. "May I?" He asked Namjoon politely and Namjoon snorted. "Of course," he gestured to Jungkook's ass as if to say he was fair game. Jackson grinned at the permission before leaning in and licking from the top of Jungkook's pussy to the bottom where he dipped his tongue inside pushing it in and out a few times at his leisure.

Feeling Jackson's hands onhis ass and his mouth and tongue on his pussy, Jungkook gasped, his mouth falling open and his nails digging into the wood of the dining room table. "G-god-!" Jungkook squeaked out, his voice in a higher pitch because of the pleasure. Jackson moaned against his pussy, licking and flicking his tongue over every crease and crevice devouring every drop of slick as fast as Jungkook could produce it. "Fuck yes," Jackson breathed against his pussy (Which Jungkook understood _that_ ) before sucking Jungkook's clit.  
Jungkook's eyes widened and he cried out, his hips instinctively pushed back against the stranger's face, his hips rolling and grinding against his face to derive any pleasure he could from Jackson's mouth. "Mmph, please," he let out shaky breaths as his slick oozed and dripped. "Master please," he begged Namjoon already knowing by now that Jungkook was getting close to asking to get fucked.

Namjoon chuckled. "Does bun want Jackson to fuck him?" He teased in korean so Jungkook could understand. Petting Jungkook's hair he spoke as if he was speaking to a baby in a cooing like voice to Jungkook. Jungkook looked up at Namjoon and sniffled not sure how to answer because he only wanted Namjoon. He only loved Namjoon. He didn't need anyone else except his Master's love and his Master's cock.

"B-but I only want you," Jungkook said bashfully and Namjoon gave him a warm smile. "Awe, bun," he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You only want me bun?" He asked and Jungkook nodded eagerly happy that he could finally understand what Namjoon was saying. "Mhmm, yes Master," he said looking up at Namjoon with wide doe eyes. Namjoon smiled and chuckled, "then that means bun will do whatever I say, correct?" He scratched behind Jungkook's ear and he smiled sighing and leaning his head into his hand, silently asking for more. "Mhmm, yes, of course, Master," Jungkook said without thinking making Namjoon grin and lean down into Jungkook's ear whispering. "Then beg for Jackson's cock, beg for him to fuck you like a good slutty bunny for his Master," he gently pulled Jungkook's hair making the hybrid gasp.

Jungkook was completely flustered, but he understood... He would do anything Namjoon said... It was his superpower, and his fatal flaw all in one. So Jungkook followed out the wishes of his Master, begging for his friend's cock.

He looked behind him, where Jackson was still playing with his pussy, going back and forth from licking it to fingering it and rubbing his clit with his thumb or tongue. "P-please," he started off with a word he had been saying a lot already today before swallowing hard and glancing at Namjoon once last time and continuing. "P-please I need cock," he said desperately. "Please give me your cock, please I want it so bad," Jungkook whined, and truly, he did want cock. He wanted something shoved inside of him and fucking him so deep and hard. He wanted it so bad, he was too worked up now to go without being fucked or else he would continuously drip slick for hours until he fell asleep or he touched himself.... This is what Namjoon turned him into after he turned eighteen and Namjoon fucked him... Fuck he was such a needy bunny whore now.. And all for Namjoon and now his friends.

Jackson picked his head up from between Jungkook's legs, licking his dripping pussy and he looked at Jungkook with wide eyes making the younger squirm a bit. Jackson looked at Namjoon "Can I?" He asked just to make sure but Namjoon was laughing. "This is what I brought you over here for," He sputtered out between laughs and Jcakson glared before Namjoon reached forward and grabbed each of Jungkook's ass cheeks in his hands, spreading them to give Jackson a better view. "Just like we did when we were kids, I want you to try out my new toy and tell me how good it is and how secretly jealous you are I have it and you don't."

This time Namjoon spoke in korean about him like he wasn't even present, like he was an object that Namjoon owned. Hearing this Jungkook whined and couldn't help but find himself dripping even more slick at the thought. Was that how the two of them had been talking in English this whole time? Fuck. JUngkook loved the way Namjoon fucked him when he called him his little fuck toy and used his pussy for his own pleasure. God, it was just thrilling, so amazing that he got caught up in the moment and could help begging Jackson more to fuck him if Jackson was planning on fucking him the same way. "Please, I'm so wet please I wanna feel your cock and be fucked like a little toy," he whined pathetically as his pussy clenched around nothing he was anticipating being fucked so much making Jackson chuckle.

After chuckling, seeing and hearing these things form both Namjoon and his pet, Jackson wasted no time standing up and unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans apart just enough to let his cock through. Jackson grinned quite pleased with his size he had to stroke his cock a few times just because of it. Namjoon snorted and shook his head at his friend knowing what a cocky bastard he was when he wanted to be.

Jackson almost acted comfortable with just his dick out, but he quickly pulled his pants just down his thighs far enough to expose his ass. "No no no, you can't wear any pants or shoes while fucking Jungkookie," Namjoon reprimanded in English after seeing Jackson leaving his pants, Jungkook only understood that his name was being said. "He gets too wet, he'll soak your pants, look at the floor," he pointed and Jungkook closed his eyes trying to decipher what they were saying as they spoke but his efforts came unfruitful. he didn't understand much at all. Namjoon's warning made Jackson looked at the floor and sure enough, there was already a small puddle forming between the boy's spread legs. "Damn, okay," Jackson stepped back a minute pushing his pants all the way down his legs and stepping up to Jungkook, the tip of his cock brushing over the poor bunny's folds making him gasp and whimper. "Can I try out your toy now?" Jackson asked looking at Namjoon raising his brow and cocking his head to the side as he replaced Namjoon's hands on Jungkook's ass with his own.

Namjoon chuckled pulling his hands away to cross his arms over his chest "sure go ahead," he gave permission to Jackson before Jungkook was yelping when he felt the cock of another man start to push inside of him for the first time. Jungkook whimpered and his balance he had in his heels was wavering, seeing as his body's natural response to sex and sexual pleasure was for him to become wobbly and unbalanced, unable to stand because he was weak in the knees. And feeling the cock of another man for the first time entering his body was just throwing Jungkook off. He was only used to Namjoon. He had only ever had sex with Namjoon and now here was Namjoon's friend pushing inside of him with a groan of pleasure. His cock was big, but not quite as big as Jungkook was used to taking with Namjoon.

"Shit man, he is tight, and really _really_ wet," Jackson half laughed already feeling Jungkook's slick running down his balls. Jungkook whimpered and dug his nails into the wood table as Jackson moved his hands from Jungkook's ass and grabbed his hips under his skirt to have a proper grip on his body. Jungkook was feeling okay, his breathing a bit heavy and his heart beating faster than normal but he was okay with Jackson inside, it was a good stretch for his tiny hole, it was pleasurable to clench around him even. But at the first experimental thrust, Jungkook cried out his back arching and his bunny ears perking right up as his body absorbed the shock from the thrust of Jackson's hips. "Mmm, fuck," Jackson swore and Jungkook breathed heavily, his bunny pussy clenching and releasing, his clit throbbing as he dripped more onto the floor, properly drenching Jackson's cock as he used him.

Just one thrust and Jungkook had forgotten he had cared that he was having sex with anyone other than Namjoon. "Please," he whimpered out and pushed his ass back against Jackson's cock encouraging him to go deeper, start thrusting, _something_. Jungkook's greedy bunny pussy would take anything ow that he was getting lost in the pleasure.

He didn't have to wait long (just seconds) before Jackson was thrusting in and out of him finding a good rhythm for the two of them as tried out Jungkook at Namjoon's instruction.  
Jungkook whimpered and whined panting heavily as more slick trickled from his glands as he was fucked. _"Oh yes, yes, yes,"_ he mumbled with a bit of a pouty look on his face as Jackson's cock slammed in and out of his tight bunny pussy. "God, he's perfect Namjoon," Jackson said his thrusts speeding up for a few seconds making Jungkook yelp and cry out in pleasure gripping the table as best he could as he was fucked as the household, hybrid maid.

"What did I tell you?" Namjoon grinned before petting behind Jungkook's ears, scratching a bit which instinctively made his tail twitch in response despite that he was getting fucked and he didn't know what he was saying. "He's a perfect little submissive bun, isn't he?" He spoke Korean giving Jungkook's ass a spank and Jungkook cried out in surprise his toes curling in his heels. "Y-yes Master," Jungkook sniffled in pleasure and nodded, his ears bunny flopped down on his head now that he was allowing the pleasure Jackson was fucking into him to affect his body as it did when Namjoon fucked him.

"Fuck, he's so hot," Jackson said and Namjoon chuckled, "that he is," he said and Jungkook blushed deeply as Jackson fucked him. "no- I mean, _yes_ , but-" he grunted slamming into Jungkook in particularly hard making the hybrid yelp "inside, I meant inside," Jackson breathed heavily bestowing another rough deep thrust into Jungkook which only made his eyes roll back into his head and a loud moan to leave his mouth. "He's like a fucking oven, so hot and wet, it feels so good on my dick," Jackson said giving a thorough review of Jungkook as he fucked him.

Instead of responding to Jackson, Namjoon instead went and got a drink before sitting down and casually observing as he drank his glass of wine like a classy man.  
Meanwhile, Jungkook was getting fucked into so hard the table was moving and Jungkook was crying out, his legs shaking and his bunny clit throbbing as Jackson found the perfect spot inside of him and was ramming it into oblivion with the head of his dick. "S-sir I'm gonna cu- gonna cum-!" Jungkook whimpered and Jackson grinned just going harder on the poor bunny's pussy and no doubt giving his hip bones bruises as he was fucked into the side of the table.

By now Jackson felt comfortable with the whole situation, so he wasn't afraid to talk to Namjoon. "What do you think? Should he be allowed to cum?" He asked in Korean bestowing a hard slap in Jugkook's ass and Jungkook cried out and tried to use his bunny eyes on Namjoon. "M-Master please!" He begged desperately as his ass throbbed from the spank but Namjoon didn't even spare him a glance. "Hmm, from what I see he hasn't really done much for you, so I think he should earn his orgasm, seeing as they _are_ always _so intense_." he hummed for a minute in thought as if he didn't already know what he wanted to say. "Take him to the living room," he said, discussing this in Korean so Jungkook could understand, and Jackson almost immediately pulled out making Jungkook dry sob as if he had just been condemned to torture in prison. "There we'll have him bounce on you,"

Namjoon stood and he helped Jungkook gain his footing before leading him into their living room where Jackson sat down on the couch with a sigh. "Face him," Namjoon said and Jungkook nodded with a whimper, his clit still throbbing as he stood. He lifted one leg up and straddled Jackson's hips before lifting his skirt and grabbing Jackson's cock to put it back inside. "Come on bunny, take this off," Jackson said tired of the outfit so he was unbuttoning his little maid outfit for Jungkook before pulling it up and off over his head leaving the bunny naked for all except his earrings.

Pleased by the sight of his naked bunny, Namjoon sat down next to Jackson still drinking, from his glass filled with the red wine he had poured himself in the kitchen when they were fucking in the dining room earlier. Namjoon had to remember to clean up Jungkook's slick in the dining room before bed. Just in case either of them wanted a midnight snack, Namjoon didn't want either of them to slip and fall because that shit was fucking slippery.

Hearing Jungkook whimper as he brushed Jackson's hard cock over his clit as he pushed it back to his entrance brought Namjoon back to the present. "Don't disappoint me bun," Namjoon said in an authoritative tone, a warning in his tone to Jungkook that if he didn't do well for Jackson, he wouldn't be allowed to cum. This made the bun whimper and nod before sinking his hips down onto Jackson's cock, his slick making the slide more than easy and making Jackson groan and grip his hips at the pleasure of being inside of Jungkook fully. "Fuck, there's so much slick," Jackson said and Namjoon snickered, "you'll get used to it," he nodded at Jungkook giving him the signal to start bouncing and Jungkook didn't waste any time in starting.

He put his hands on Jackson's shoulders and lifted his hips and brought them down before finding a good rhythm of bouncing up and down on Jackson's dick, the lewd wet noises coming from between his legs making his head spin and his lips quiver because he could hear every noise so clearly with his big ears. Every gasp and creak of the couch, he could hear every wet squelch and slapping of wet skin against skin as he was getting fucked. It was really... Well, it drove Jungkook insane, but in a good away, and made it so easy for the hybrid to come close to his orgasm.

He whimpered and clenched Jackson's shirt in his fists as he looked down at their bodies focusing on how he bounced and how good it wasn't supposed to feel cause he wasn't _supposed_ to cum yet. Jackson, feeling Jungkook's hands on his shoulders, took him squeezing his shirt as a message that he wanted it off. "Okay, I'll take it off," he said and Jungkook stopped a minute, panting and trying to catch his breath as Jackson tossed his shirt aside so he was fully naked as well.

Upon seeing Jackson's chest Jungkook's eyes widened and he immediately let his hand caress his pierced nipple, his bunny tail wiggling in excitement as he felt the silvery metal rod through the two nubs. "You like them?" Jackson asked reaching behind Jungkook and massaging his ass as his other hand massaged his lower back as the bunny rested for a minute. Jungkook nodded, his doe eyes wide with amazement before Namjoon joined in equally as surprised. "You didn't tell me you got them pierced!" Namjoon scolded and Jackson laughed. "You don't tell me a lot of things," he retorted as his hands grabbed Jungkook's hips and were silently asking him to continue to bounce as he conversed with his friend.

Jungkook whimpered and ground his hips down before bouncing up and down on Jackson's cock holding onto his shoulders for balance as he bit his lips and tried to ignore how good his cock was making his clean-shaven pussy feel. "Oh like what?" Namjoon said in a sassy tone and Jackson laughed. "You didn't tell me about your little bunny until today remember?" He reminded and Namjoon blushed before groaning and throwing his head back in defeat as Jackson laughed again throwing his head back on the couch as well. Jungkook watched the two of them clearly display their friendship as he bounced on one of their cocks. It was kind of cute to watch the two of them interact, and it would've been really cute if Jungkook wasn't currently having sex with one of them, but Jungkook was just glad he could understand them right now.

"Master," he whined, the name was drawn out a little bit as his pussy was throbbing and threatening to clench down and bring Jungkook closer to his orgasm. "What is it bun?" Namjoon asked and Jungkook whimpered as his hips never stopped moving on Jackson's cock. "W-wanna cum," he mumbled his toes curling a bit and his thighs shaky as he felt the familiar knot of pleasure build-up inside of his stomach. He couldn't help the way his hips bounced faster on Jackson's cock as he felt this, which only made Jackson curse and groan in pleasure Jungkook whimpering and moaning his body clenching around his cock. Jungkook gasped at the good feeling, his bunny cunt throbbing as he felt his orgasm drawing close.

"P-please I wanna cum, please let me, cum Master, I've been good," he promised and Namjoon gave him a lazy look before looking at Jackson. "What do you think? Has he been good enough to be allowed to cum?" He asked for Jackson's advice just as Jackson was clenching his jaw and groaning in pleasure as he felt more of Jungkook's slick covering his cock and most of his thighs already. "I think- I think he's been just fine," Jackson said before squeezing Jungkook's thighs and whispering for him to go faster as obviously, Jackson was getting close as well.

Namjoon nodded, "alright bunny, you can cum," Namjoon said and Jungkook practically let out a sob of relief, "thank you! Thank you so much, Master!" He said before focusing on Jackson and moving his hips desperately on Jackson's cock. "Yes yes yes," he whined and cried out his lower body throbbing and clenching between his legs. "Please, please, please,". He begged quietly as he rested his hands on Jackson's chest, his hips moving rapidly on his lap. "That's it bunny, use my cock to cum," Jackson encouraged spanking Jungkook's ass and just making him yelp and his clit throb more.

"Oh god-" Jungkook gasped and moved his hips desperately on Jackson's cock as he felt just on the edge of pleasure, on the precipice of reaching euphoria. "Gonna cum- gonna cum, gonna cum-!" His hips moved really fast for a few seconds, his bunny ears pointing straight up and his bunny tail wiggling erratically until he came. Everything went still, Jungkook stopping dead in Jackson's lap as he gasped and cried out, his body trembling as his bunny cunt clenched around Jackson's cock repeatedly. His ears flopped down on his head with a gentle slap his mouth open and his lips trembling as shaky breaths tumbled from his perfect pink lips. His whole body twitched and spasmed a bit on Jackson's lap as more slick seemed to pour out of him accompanied with a loud drawn-out moan.

"Holy shit," Jackson said throwing his head back in pleasure feeling sensations of heat and Jungkook's wet body clench tightly around his cock. Namjoon watched with a smile of affection and awe as he saw his bunny's body be totally wracked by the absolute pleasure sex gave him. His orgasms were always so powerful that Namjoon sometimes got jealous, but after so many times of having sex with Jungkook, nothing but affection and happy feelings came from Namjoon as he saw Jungkook get lost in his own world of pleasure.  
The moment was broke when Jackson spoke up.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," Jackson said this jaw clenched. At hearing that, Namjoon was quick to reach over and lift Jungkook up off of Jackson's cock before he got to cum inside. Only Namjoon was allowed to cum inside of his bunny's pussy. So Jackson took his dripping wet cock in his hand and he pumped it until he was groaning loud and deep and cumming up on Jungkook's chest and abs. "There you go," Namjoon said as Jungkook was finally getting in control of his breathing from his orgasm, his head still a bit hazy, and looking down and seeing Jackson's cum dripping down the front of his body. "You made him feel so good Jungkookie," Namjoon praised as he rubbed his shoulder and Jungkook gave a happy smile as Jackson panted beneath him, his cock going soft in his lap now.

"You ready to make Master feel good?" Namjoon asked and despite the fact that Jungkook was barely over his first orgasm, he was quick to nod, his ears perking back up to life on his head and his bunny tail wiggling in delight. He loved pleasuring his Master and it was evident in everything Jungkook did for Namjoon. Whether pleasing Namjoon by cleaning the house for him, or sucking him off in the shower, he loved pleasing his Master. It was in his nature to serve and please whoever decided to take the responsibility of owning and caring for him.

At seeing Jungkook's response Namjoon chuckled and nodded his head. "Come here then," he pulled Jungkook onto his lap making the hybrid giggle and happily kiss the older male, moaning into his mouth before gasping and his lower body tremble as Namjoon rubbed his oversensitive clit. "First, you want to put on a show for Jackson? Wanna show Jackson how well you squirt for Master after you've cum," he leaned forward and kissed the side of Jungkook's neck making him sigh and his wiggling tail to come to a resting stop just above his bum. "B-but that makes everything even _more_ wet and it's already a mess," he pouted and Namjoon chuckled. "I know it sounded like it bun, but I wasn't asking," he spanked his ass hard making the hybrid yelp and jump a bit in Namjoon's lap a deep blush, his feelings of arousal building once again. He loved when Namjoon got super into his dominant side and took complete control, not giving Jungkook an option on what he wanted to do (of course with limits).

"Lay down on my lap and spread your legs facing Jackson," Namjoon ordered and Jungkook nodded before sniffling and slowly moving so he wasn't straddling Namjoon's lap anymore but rather laying on his back over his lap. Jungkook bit his lip before shyly spreading his legs so Jackson got the perfect view of his pretty pussy all pink with puffy lips. "Good bunny," Namjoon ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair, caressing his head and gently scratching his bunny ears making Jungkook smile and hum in delight. With Namjoon's other hand he gently massaged his bunny's thighs, slowly moving closer to his crotch before running his fingers over the glistening folds, which, by how Jungkook twitched and his toes curled, Namjoon knew he was still oversensitive there.

"Little bun's orgasms are really powerful aren't they?" Namjoon cooed and Jungkook blushed and hid his face in his hands making Namjoon chuckle as he continued to caress the outside of his pussy, teasing his folds for a minute before sliding two fingers inside. Jungkook's hands flew down from his face, one grabbing Namjoon's forearm to hold in order to feel his movements against his palm before he could feel them against his pussy. His other hand gripped Namjoon's knee tightly to steady himself, this made Namjoon grin and shush the sensitive bunny. "Relax Jungkook," he whispered and Jungkook's eyelashes fluttered to a close as he tried to focus on calming his breathing.

As Jungkook calmed himself down, Namjoon slowly began to curl his fingers inside of Jungkook, brushing his fingers over the spot inside of him that would urge Jungkook's body to clench and squirt so Jackson could see. _All of this just for an Jackson's opinion of course._

Jungkook whimpered and turned his head to the side, leaning it against Namjoon's torso as Namjoon performed the _come hither_ motion inside of Jungkook's sensitive pussy. "Does that feel good bunny?" Namjoon asked as he pushed Jungkook's dark brown hair out of his face. Jungkook nodded against his torso his toes curling a bit, digging into the couch as Jackson watched in curiosity and allurement. The noises from Namjoon's fingers inside of Jungkook's bunny pussy were wet lewd sounds that filled the room and only made Namjoon throb hard against Jungkook's back as he laid on him. He couldn't wait to be inside of his bun, fucking him until he couldn't even think straight anymore, sore from all the pleasure.

It had not even been a minute of Namjoon performing this simple action inside of Jungkook, his thumb occasionally going to rub at his clit to tease and making the hybrid squirm insensitivity and have the two boys chuckling. But Jungkook was already whining and rolling his hips up into Namjoon's hand, breathing heavily and his pussy clenching and releasing around his fingers and he sputtered out incoherent words. Despite his incoherence, he was just glad Namjoon and Jackson were speaking Korean now. Jackson, seeing that Jungkook's squirming and moaning meant was getting close to squirting, made sure to hold his legs apart so Namjoon and Jackson could get the full effect.

"M-Master it's coming, it's coming," he whined and bucked his hips up. "I-I'm gonna stain the whole couch," he said in pout as he looked up at Namjoon, his bunny ears soft and laying onto the couch with no strength or perk in them at the moment. "It's okay Jungkookie, you know we bought this couch to be easy clean for a reason." Namjoon assured and Jungkook whined before yelping and gasping bucking his hips a little bit as he felt it coming even closer. "M-Master- Master I'm gonna-" Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut and Namjoon pulled his hand away from his pussy as Jungkook clenched and a stream of his squirt came out of his pussy. It completely went over Jackson and landed on the couch next to him, running and dripping onto the wood floor that was an easy wipe up clean. "O-oh," Jungkook moaned and his pussy clenched and released a few more squirts coming out, his legs twitching a few times as he was relieved of a bit pressure from the action.

"Good bun," Namjoon praised slowly feeding his wet fingers into Jungkook's mouth for him to lick clean. Jungkook, being used to this behavior, opened his mouth and more than willingly sucked Namjoon's fingers clean of his own slick. Jungkook hummed in delight, happy to please his Master by licking his fingers clean of his own slick, but now it was time for Namjoon to fuck him. Jungkook could tell by the hungry look Namjoon was giving Jungkook as he watched him suck his fingers like a proper slut for his Master. Once that look was in Namjoon's eyes it always happened so fast.

 _" **Get up,"**_ Namjoon said and Jungkook whimpered before scrambling to get up off of Namjoon's lap, not even noticing (or caring) Jackson was there anymore as he got up off of Namjoon. As he did this Namjoon stood up and threw his shirt to the side. "Kneel in front of the couch." He said and Jungkook did as he was told even though he knew his knees would _kill_ him after this. He could hardly focus on that thought when he heard Namjoon's belt being undone and his zipper pulled down before his pants would come down his legs and kicked off to the side.

Hearing these things Jungkook's ears perked right up and his bunny tail was wiggling rapidly, his bunny pussy beginning to drip into puddles on the floor, between his knees, at his anticipation of having his Master fuck him.

"Damn he is really excited," Jackson said sitting to the right of where Jungkook was bent over the couch so he got to see all the action up close. His words made Namjoon chuckle though, "yeah, he really will do anything for me," he said pushing his pants down revealing himself to his friend hard for the first time. Jackson was not a person to be proper or even consider what he was saying, so his eyes went wide and he blushed. "With good reason man, bet he loves to feel that cock stretch his little hole." Jackson said scooting closer to watch as Namjoon chuckled and squat down behind the hybrid, taking his cock and rubbing the length of it up and down the slit of Jungkook's pussy, rubbing his little pink nub with the head of his cock. "Careful, he can understand you," Namjoon chided.

Doing this has Jungkook crying out and closing his eyes tight, his shaky hands gripping the sides of the couch cushion he was leaning on and squeezing tight as Namjoon pleasured his oversensitive body. "Mmm, _Master-_ ," he bit his bottom lip and dripped all over his cock, properly slicking it up to make the motion of thrusting easy and very pleasurable.

"What?" Namjoon asked before giving his ass a hard slap making Jungkook yelp and pant heavily, his ears finally drooping over the sides of his head. "What do you want?" Namjoon asked and Jungkook whined sniffling "w-want Master's cock, i-inside," he said before being spanked again which brought him close to tears. "Oh yeah? What do you want me to do with it?" He asked, obliging to Jungkook's words and slowly pushing his endowed length inside. This action alone had Jungkook's eyes rolling back into his head and a moan to leave his mouth as his toes curled in pleasure. _"Yes,"_ he whispered before biting his bottom lip and letting his head fall forward so that his forehead was against the couch.

There was a moment of silence of Jungkook just clenching and releasing around Namjoon's cock so Namjoon slapped his ass again. "I asked you a question," he said roughly before grabbing Jungkook's hair in his first and pulling his head back making the hybrid cry out and whimper, giving a quick answer now "Want- want you to fuck me with it! Want it to fuck me! Please please fuck me with it please I need it so bad," he begged his eyes watering as he whimpered and cried out these words. Just to reinforce the fact that Jungkook _needed it so bad_ his pussy was dripping puddles on the hardwood floor between his legs, practically gushing out around Namjoon's cock.

Namjoon just grinned and held one of Jungkook's hips as the other stayed tangled in his hair pulling gently. "Alright, you've convinced me," he said before he began to thrust into Jungkook. Feeling Namjoon's endowed cock begin to thrust in and out of his pussy, Jungkook gasped and his toes curled his mouth falling open and his eyes stapling shut. Namjoon bit his bottom lip and held Jungkook's hips still with one hand as he grunted and thrust into him from behind. This was making Jungkook moan loudly and whimper, crying out in pleasure when Namjoon thrust is particularly deep. "Yes- yes, yes, yes! Don't stop Master please don't stop!" He begged pathetically whining, his thighs trembling as Namjoon fucked his tiny hole open to fit around his cock just how Jungkook loves _so so_ much.

Namjoon quickly found he didn't like this position of squatting so he pulled out. This made Jungkook cry out and gently sob, sniffling pathetically. "M-Master," he begged as if his world was shattering and Jackson got to see his adorable wide watery eyes which almost broke his heart. "I know, I know," Namjoon knelt behind the hybrid and quickly re-inserted himself to get a better angle and be able to thrust harder. This pleased the bunny hybrid immensely seeing as he smiled and giggled his bunny tail wiggling a little bit as he was being happily fucked now.

Jungkook was moaning loudly, his bunny tail coming to a still on his low back as Namjoon's thrusts got harder properly fucking the little bun's pussy open like he deserved. "F-feels so good," Jungkook said breathlessly as Namjoon was pounding pleasure into that special spot inside of Jungkook that he had become well acquainted with in their time together. "You love it? Say you love my cock, tell Jackson you love my cock" he slapped his ass and Jungkook squeaked before moaning. "I love Master's cock," he smiled looking at Jackson as he said it. His pussy took the rough thrusts Namjoon bestowed upon him like a champ. He had been doing it for a few months now.

It wasn't long for either of them, the habitual ritual of sex, the back and forth and all the wet noises and slick that produced from between Jungkook's legs. The skin slapping against wet skin, the grunt and groans from Namjoon, and the whimpers and moans from Jungkook. It wasn't long at all before both of them were falling apart in the feel of each other's bodies. Namjoon had been patiently waiting his turn for Jungkook and Jungkook always came so easy for Namjoon.

"Mmm, fuck bun," Namjoon grunted as he thrust hard a few times into Jungkook's sopping wet pussy. "Gonna cum?" Namjoon asked and Jungkook nodded whimpering before Namjoon was reaching around Jungkook's body, with the hand that was previously pulling his hair, and beginning to rub his pretty pink clit. "Mhmm, mhmm, gonna- gonna cum on your cock," he yelped when he felt his clit being rubbed at the same time he was being fucked into and he whined and cried out his hips bucking at the overpowering pleasurable sensations, his pussy clenching around Namjoon tightly. "M-Master I'm-" he gasped laying his head against the couch cushion and his back arching as bunny pussy clenched for a second. His eyes shut tight and his mouth opened in a loud moan of _Master_ as he came around his cock.

Feeling Jungkook cumming Namjoon made extra efforts to thrust even faster and harder into him, properly ramming into him, his balls slapping against him with every thrust and his fingers rubbing his clit so fast making Jungkook's orgasm even more intense. The higher intensity of the orgasm the more Jungkook cried and his body twitched and clenched form pleasure.

These sensations of heat and clenching, and not to mention the wet noises and Jungkook moaning and crying out like all he ever wanted was to be fucked by Namjoon's cock were what made Namjoon go over the edge.

Thrusting in deep, Namjoon let out a deep groan from the back of his throat as he pulsed inside of Jungkook, covering his pillowy insides with his milky white cum and filling him up to the brim with it which was just how Jungkook liked it. Jungkook's mouth fell open with a dreamy sigh as he felt all of Namjoon's cum be pumped deep inside of him. "Mm, I love when you cum inside," Jungkook whispered dreamily before letting out a tiny gasp when Namjoon pulled away from Jungkook and his cum hastily dripped out of Jungkook's pussy and onto a creamy puddle on the floor.

Namjoon watched with a groan, leaning down and licking Jungkook's pussy clean as the bunny whimpered and bit his bottom lip to stay strong through his over sensitive folds being licked clean.

Jackson watched and pure amazement before Namjoon was standing up and picking up Jungkook, making sure to not step in any slick in order to not slip. Namjoon walked into the bathroom and set him down on the side of the tub as he began to run him a warm bath. "Get the bath ready for us, I'm going to say goodbye to Jackson okay?" He kissed the side of Jungkook's head affectionately and Jungkook smiled tiredly "Okay Master," he nodded and reached over with a small squeak, cause of his soreness, to grab some bath salts.

Namjoon walked back out into the living room where Jackson had already taken the opportunity to put on his pants again.. Namjoon feeling a bit awkward being naked now, grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. "So?" He asked as Jackson slipped his shirt back on, not caring that it was inside out. "So?" Jackson asked momentarily forgetful and that just made Namjoon glare at him and kick his shin.

" _So_ what did you think of my bunny?" He asked and after Jackson whined from the mild pain and glared at Namjoon he gasped and nodded. "Right! Oh my god he was amazing Joon, I might have to get me one," he said and Namjoon smiled. "Yeah, but there won't be any hybrid as good as my Jungkookie," he said, forgetting that with his big ears, Jungkook could hear everything they were saying and it was flustering the boy.

"You might be right there, he is pretty amazing, I'm pretty sure he leaked at least two gallons of slick today," Jackson said and they both laughed "Yeah I gotta clean that up later," Namjoon said looking around at the mess and sighing. The mess was definitely worth the fun though.

"Hey man, thanks for that though... it was kinda awkward at first, but I certainly won't forget it," he promised offering a hand to shake and Namjoon snorted taking it and shaking his hand in a manly way. "We're close enough it doesn't matter," Namjoon said and Jackson nodded "that is true," and they both chuckled and laughed before Jackson wanted to give them the rest of the day (what was left of it) together seeing how they were acting together. Namjoon smiled gratefully, exchanging a side hug before seeing Jackson out the door. He wished Jackson a good night, waving at him as he got in his car and drove away.

Once Jackson was gone Namjoon sighed in relief and closed the door. He turned and carefully made his way back to the bathroom, avoiding the slick on the floors so he wouldn't fall. He came to the bathroom and he saw the water was steaming, all filled up with the perfect amount of bubbles as Jungkook sat on the side of the tub, waiting to get in with Namjoon like a good loyal bunny.

Namjoon smiled and closed the door, walking in and pushing down his boxers. "Ready to get in the bath?" He asked and Jungkook nodded his tail wiggling just a bit before standing with a tiny exhale of sensitivity and letting Namjoon get in the tub before Jungkook sat between his legs, resting his head on Namjoon's bare chest. "Mmm, it feels so warm," Jungkook sighed in relief as his no doubt stressed muscles were eased in the warm water. Namjoon decided to help the process by gently massaging him wherever he could reach.

"You did so good for me today," he kissed his head, praising his hybrid. "Sorry to have sprung that on you, I just... I thought it would be fun," he admitted and Jungkook blushed before smiling. "It's okay Master, I had fun it was just confusing when I coudn't understand anything," he admitted in a small voice and Namjoon chuckled at how cute it was. "It was nice meeting your friend, he seems nice," Jungkook said as he played with Namjoon's fingers cutely that made Namjoon's heart swell in affection. "I'm sure he enjoyed meeting you too," he said and Jungkook blushed deeply knowing what that meant.

And then Namjoon felt inspired to say it... Something he hadn't said before but he truly felt it.... He knew it... For sure.

"Jungkook," he kissed his forehead, "I love you," he said in a confident but quiet voice that made Jungkook's whole body shiver. "Y-you love me?" He asked looking at Namjoon, his big doe eyes already starting to get watery and Namjoon couldn't help but smile and chuckle at Jungkook's overly cute reaction. "Yeah, I love you," he said more assured of himself and his words now before leaning in to steal a quick kiss. He didn't expect Jungkook to say it back at all, but Jungkook wasted no time on crying and saying he loved Namjoon too.

"I-I love you too Master," he said tears rolling down his cheeks, probably because he was properly exhausted from being fucked so much, and from the intense emotions in the room right now. Plus Jungkook always cried really easily.

Namjoon chuckled affectionately and brushed Jungkook's hair our of his face kissing him again. "Such a good bun for me," he whispered and Jungkook smiled real big. "Relax, let me take care of you and put you to bed," Namjoon insisted to Jungkook nodded and let Namjoon wash him before drying him and taking him to their shared room and dressing him in soft fuzzy pajamas, that the bunny hybrid preferred, before tucking him in their large bed with a kiss on the forehead.

Namjoom smiled at the scene seeing Jungkook so comfortable under the heavy blankets, his bunny ears resting on the pillows. He stood in the room watching Jungkook, waiting for the few minutes it took for his bunny to fall asleep, and once he was sure he had fallen into the arms of sleep, Namjoon went downstairs and quietly pulled out the mop before cleaning up all of Jungkook's bunny slick. Namjoon couldn't help the warm smile that was on his face the whole time he was working. He was happy to have said _I love you_ to his bunny for the first time and have him reciprocate so quickly... It left Namjoon giddy for the rest of the evening and happy to join Jungkook in bed when he finally got everything cleaned up, cuddling against his bunny as they slept side by side in the warmth of one another's embrace until morning.


End file.
